


Shattered Hearts, Shattered Bones

by starstruk97



Series: 5SOS One Shots [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Asshole Calum, Broken Bones, Bromance, Caring Mike, Daddy Ashton, Fights, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Luke, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Muke - Freeform, One Shot, Short Luke, Slight Violence, Slight swearing, Some OOC going on here, Sorry Cal - im sure you better in real life, poor luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruk97/pseuds/starstruk97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a fight between Calum and Michael results in Luke being injured, what relationships will break? And what relationships will strengthen? </p><p>I do not own 5sos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Hearts, Shattered Bones

**Author's Note:**

> One of my old stories re-written to fit in the 5sos fandom :) Enjoy :) Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANYTHING!

“You broke his arm!?” Ashton yelped, eyeing the hot pink cast on Luke’s arm.

“Maybe...” Michael mumbled, not making eye contact.

“Michael! How on earth did you break his arm!? And why is his cast pink?” Ashton shook his head in exasperation.

“As for the cast,” Michael smirked, “I may have lied to the doctor and said he wanted hot pink while Lukey was getting cleaned up. The doctor didn’t even bother asking  
Luke for confirmation! He just did it. I think it’s kind of cute...” Michael smirked at Luke, winking.

“I hate you.” Luke mumbled, looking down trodden.

“And how did you break it?” Ashton crossed his arms.

“Well...”

***********************************************************************************************************

“Hey Cal, what are you up to?” Luke asked, wondering around the apartment bored.

Ashton was practising drums from 7am to 5pm, and Mikey had a date with a girl named Nicole. He would have tried to tag along with Michael, but earlier this week, Nicole had threatened that if he did anything to ruin her and Michael’s relationship, she would ‘ruin’ him. So he did his best to stay away from the couple. So now here was here annoying Calum, his only option left.

“The same thing I was doing 10 minutes ago Luke, re-building my birdhouse.” Calum signed in irritation.

“Can I help?” Luke asked, eyes wide.

“No.”

“Why not?” Luke whined.

“Because you’ll either get hurt, hurt me, break something or ruin it.” Calum stared at Luke’s hurt expression, “No offence.”

“Come on Cal! When has that ever happened?” Luke shook his hands in the air.

“Where should I start? When you tried to help Mikey build a shelf in the bathroom, you hit his hand with the hammer when you missed the nail. When you were helping 

Ash cook spaghetti one night for dinner, you were messing around and knocked over the boiling water, burning your foot and leg so bad you were on crutches for two weeks! When you helping me pack up our instruments you broke a lamp, swinging one around. When you-“

“Ok, ok! I get it! Still though, it’s only a little bird house, no nails! So I won’t hit you with a hammer, there’s no boiling water around and no lamps! We’re safe!” Luke smiled sheepishly.

Calum stared at the lonely, sad boy in front of him. “Fine!” he growled, but if you stuff up, I will hurt you.”

Luke smiled, ignoring the threat, “Yay! Thanks Caly! What do you need me to do?”

“I need help gluing this wall, to that one.” Calum pointed to the walls. “Can you do that, Lucas?”

“Yes I can!” Luke smiled, holding the second wall in place while Cal put glue on the first wall.

“Shit!” Calum swore as the lid fell off the glue tube, the sticky liquid spreading over his hand and the bird-house wall.

“Here I can help you!” Luke smiled at the opportunity to help.

“No, Luke –“ Calum tried to warn the youngest boy, but was too late. Luke grabbed the wooden wall, in an attempt to wipe the glue off, but when he tried to pull the wall  
from Calum’s hand, he held on.

“Cal, let go. I’ll clean it up for you.” Luke offered politely.

“I can’t!” Calum groaned.

“Don’t worry, you can trust me.”

“No, I can’t! I can’t ‘let go’ because my hand is stuck!” Calum growled angrily.

“Huh?” Luke tilted his head to the side.

“This glue is super glue! Super strong and super fast.” Calum explained, “And because you didn’t listen to me, now you’re stuck too!”

“What!?” Luke gasped, trying to pull his hand back, failing. “Oh no.” Luke mumbled.

“We’re bloody stuck together! Great, just great. Could this day get any worse? I told you that you just stuff things up!” Calum yelled.

“Hey, this isn’t my fault. I had nothing to do with the glue!” Luke defended, shoulders slumping slightly.

“Yeah, but if you hadn’t ‘helped’, I wouldn’t be stuck to you!”

Luke looked downward, tears glistening in his eyes.

Calum noticed his friends’ sad posture and teary eyes, “Look, Lukey. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell. It’s not your fault. Let just, let’s go out to the kitchen and figure out a way to un-stick each other.”

Luke nodded silently, as the boys stood up.

They awkwardly made their way to the kitchen, Calum dragging Luke behind him.

“Calum!” They heard a voice yell out angrily. Both boys stopped to see their bright-haired band mate, Mikey, come storming through the front door, looking beyond pissed.

“Ahhh, yeah?” Calum asked confused, looking at Luke who shrugged at his questioning glance.

“You bastard! You back stabber! You jerk! You – you – ARGH! I hate you!” Michael cried out furiously.

“Hey!” Calum gasped, frowning, “What did I do?”

“What did you do? What did you do? What didn’t you do? You stole my chick!” Michael crossed his arms across his chest.

“Shit.” Calum mumbled, “Look Mike –“

“No Cal! I won’t ‘look’! You went out with her behind my back! YOU KISSED HER!” Mike cheeks were as red as his hair with anger.

“I’m sorry Mike. Anyway, she came onto me!” Calum defended, raising his chin.

“Oh really? She came on to you? Then why did you send her a text asking her on a date?!” Michael clenched his fists.

“Ok fine Michael! I asked her out! I kissed her! And we had a fantastic time! And we’re going out on Saturday! What of it!?” Calum growled, starting to become frustrated.

“How dare you! You knew I was going out with her!” Michael cried.

“Well she wasn’t happy! She likes me more than you!” Calum yelled.

“That doesn’t matter! It doesn’t mean you can steal her from me!” Michael huffed.

“Yeah? Well I did! And I plan to ask her to be my girlfriend on Saturday!” Calum smirked, “And maybe, even do something more...”

Luke gasped, watching the fight go back and forth, escalating fast. He would have left by now, disliking it when people fight, but the fact that he was glued to Calum didn’t allow him to.

“Don’t you dare!” Michael took a threatening step forward.

“Try and stop me.” Calum challenge, eyes narrowing.

“That’s it!” Michael screamed.

“No!” Luke decided it was time to step in, to prevent things getting physical. “Please don’t –“

“Bring it!” Calum screamed back.

Michael ran at Calum, screaming, and tackled his younger friend roughly to the floor. Calum grunted at the impact.

Luke let out a high pitched squeal as he was yanked back by his arm, falling to the ground awkwardly. As he landed, his arm folded behind him, he heard a sickening crack. Feeling an agonizing pain burst through his arm, he let out a high pitched scream, tears leaking out from beneath clenched eye lids. However, the other boys did not hear him.

Michael punched Calum in the face, tears cascading down his face as he screamed, “I hate you! I hate you! How could you do that you bastard!” He slapped Calum again.

Calum growled, punching Michael in the jaw.

“Stop!” Luke whimpered in pain, “Please, stop...”

The boys continued fighting and exchanging blows, ignoring the weak protests from their youngest friend. They rolled around, eliciting scream from the young blonde as he was yanked around by his broken arm.

“STOP!” Luke screamed as loud as he could.

Both boys halted in their tracks, Michael pinning Calum beneath him. They both looked toward their crying little brother.

“Please, please...” Luke closed his eyes, shaking his head from side to side in pain. “Stop. Just stop. M-my... M-m-my a-a-arm. Oh god!”

“What’s up with your arms Lukey? Why are you crying?” Michael asked, worried. He totally stopped thinking about the fight, his concern for his youngest brother taking  
over. He quickly slid off of Calum, crouching over Luke, stroking his cheek lightly, removing tears.

“I-I think it’s b-b-broken.” Luke whimpered in agony.

Calum went to sit up but was stopped when Michael slammed his fist into his chest, forcing him to the ground. “Don’t. Move.” Michael warned, “You’re glued to him.  
Every move you make, hurts him.”

Michael looked down at Luke’s arm, gagging at the deformed sight. “Yep, defiantly broken. We’ll finish this later, once Lukey is alright and no longer glued to you.” He growled the last bit at Calum. “Come on Penguin, let’s get you to the hospital baby brother.”

********************************************************************************************************

“So he didn’t even do anything wrong this time?” Ashton signed sadly.

“No...” Michael looked down.

“How’d you get him un-attached from Cal?” Ashton raised his eye brows in interest.

“They had some special serum at the hospital. They were looking at us like we were retards though. Prejudged doctors.” Michael mumbled.

“Are you and Cal cool now?” Ashton asked, worried.

“Why do you think he isn’t here?” Michael growled, eyes narrowing.

“So, when are you guys going to talk it out?”

“Probably tonight, once Lukey is asleep.”

“Good. Sought it out. We don’t need any more accidents.” Ashton reprimanded. “Also, you and Calum are going to have to explain Luke’s arm to Management tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I know.” Michael signed.

“Now, I’ve got to have a chat with Cal. Yay for me.” Ashton mumbled sarcastically, making his way to Calum’s room.

“Hey Penguin, how are you feeling?” Michael asked as he sat beside the smaller boy.

“I’m alright. It hurts a little.” Luke mumbled.

Michael raised his eye brow, “Fine, it hurts a lot.”

Michael hugged Luke close, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok. I forgive you.” Luke snuggled close to Michael’s chest. Slowly falling to sleep.

Michael hugged the little boy tighter, “I love you baby bro.”

‘At least you’re someone Calum won’t take away from me...’ He thought.

He lightly pressed a brotherly kiss to Luke’s forehead, before falling to sleep on the couch, Luke embraced in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Done. I know it’s short, and messy. Please though, Comment. I want to know your thoughts!
> 
> Kudo and Comment!


End file.
